galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
438665945.edited
438665945.edited Foreword by the Author This is the first volume in the Earth Cycle . The last volume 'Ascent of Terra ' concludes, 'the Terra Cycle '. United Earth is chronologically the 8th book of the 37 volumes that make up the novels I have written so far in the Galactic Chronicles Universe . This universe of mine has grown over the many years and has attracted many readers and friends from all over the globe. If you ever wanted to know more about a certain species or futuristic/alien term simply search for the galactic chronicles GalNet wiki online and chances are that one of the 14,000 plus pages will offer you more background. United Earth tells about a new era of mankind. It is five years since the IIIrd World War has been suddenly ended by the descent of a Saran Space barge and the alien ships landing in Washington D.C . and the subsequent appearance of the Guardian of Earth . Earth is still in chaos, the forced erasure of nation-states did not go as smoothly as the Guardian expected. Just before the war ended, Afghanistan Taliban nukes Paris , Seattle and Juno , Tehran nuked Tel Aviv and Israel turned Iran into a nuclear wasteland. Pakistani Nukes rained on India and India retaliated, returning both countries back to the most primitive conditions with huge areas of nuclear wastelands, millions of sick and dying people. Much of Africa in total chaos, as there is suddenly no aid or UN oversight over anything. Warlords and dictators fight each other, borders and nations change almost daily. Much of East Africa is completely depopulated as drought, hunger and widespread uncontrolled epidemics depopulate vast regions of the continent. Eight years of land war against the Chinese on the Asian and European continent has drained the resources of the USA and China faces the largest hunger catastrophe in human history. The strongest ever recorded Earthquake destroyed Los Angeles, San Diego, and San Franciso. Militia and Patriot troops control much of America. New York City, Chicago, Cleveland, Denver are isolated from many supplies. Social workers, stock brokers, bankers and similar non producing and real economy sustaining jobs are obsolete. Thus cities suffer the most in terms of hunger as National currencies have collapsed. Real gold, silver, and precious metals are the only currencies accepted by farmers and ranchers for their produce and beef. The events in this story take place in a time when Earth and more so humankind struggles to survive. Many Earthers don't see the Aliens as the saviors they want to be seen. The Saran Queen openly declared Earth a free society, but secretly plots to harvest the able-bodied and highly educated under the guise of a general evacuation before the Xunx fully awake. She denies the Pan Sarans access to Earth and limits Earthers travel off planet. But out of the two hundred guides of humanity the Guardian has chosen a few begin to emerge and step into the public eye: OBrock McElligott, Dr. Isah, Rex Schwartz and Richard Stahl. This his book was written under very special circumstances and a very strange time of my life. I might get into the details of that in a future blog post and mention some of it on my Facebook page, but for now, I welcome you to the Galactic Chronicles universe and hope you enjoy your stay. At Astra, to the Stars, Category:Fragments